


Home Is Where You Make It

by SpikeSpiegel



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpikeSpiegel/pseuds/SpikeSpiegel
Summary: Princess Corrin made her choice to go back to the country that laid waste to her home country. She then established her own army: the Dark Guardians. After many years, Corrin is revered as a national hero for her contributions to Nohr, while her reputation in Hoshido is continuing to go down. But, all that time she has been planning a way to bring peace to both lands and prove where her alliance truly lies.





	1. Corrin Now

**Author's Note:**

> This an alternative storyline, that I think would happen if the story was more of a war story. I will try to stay faithful to established facts, but I may change some to fit my story.

During Corrin's first scouting mission, she was lost from her group and taken to Hoshido. Here, she found her real siblings and her mother. She stayed in Hoshido for a few weeks, and seemed happy enough to stay. That is, until a mysterious swordsman used Corrin's own sword to kill her mother. She gained a new ability and a new sword, and later found herself choosing between families. Despite the hypocrisy, she chose her adopted family. But that wasn't enough. Her father, King Garon, asked her to complete a mission on her own. Despite her instructions, she was joined by one of her retainers, a childhood friend, her sister and the retainers of her and one of their siblings. The mission was completed, but Corrin was send on another mission for her disobedience. During that mission, more joined her group, including one of her siblings who she met in Hoshido. During this mission, her army defeated three of her birth siblings all in a row: and from then on both countries knew her army was not be trifled with. Especially after she was sent on an another mission and defeated her sibling, Takumi, once again. The people of Cheve were then massacred, scaring Hoshidans forever of Nohr. Later, Corrin's army was given a name: the Dark Guardians. Her strategy for fighting was never kill, at least mostly. Some would have to kill in self-defense, when the enemy refused to stop fighting (regardless of injuries) or out of rage for the loss of comrades. While some in Nohr thought this method of fighting would give the enemy time to heal, it greatly affected the morale of the enemy. Most Hoshidan soldiers were too petrified of what the army would do if they faced them a second time.

It’s been six years since then. More have joined her army. These included her siblings, their retainers, outcasts, lone survivors, reformed bandits and Hoshidians and even (thanks to the Deeprealms) their children. Corrin is now a master tactician and general. She has been awarded with many honors, not just for her military leadership but also her ideas of ruling the country. While in Hoshido, Corrin learned about herbal remedies and alternative farming techniques. Nohr wouldn't accept foreign customs, so she discussed it with her brother, Prince Leo. He used them in his research, and was able to find new ways of agriculture and medicine that saved the country's bleak lands and lifeless population. While Leo got praise for his findings, Corrin got credit for pointing him in the right direction. She later designed castles and homes for the rich and poor, that were stable and easy to build. She then formed leagues for the youth, knights and armies that trained and scouted great soldiers. She also frequently gave public speeches about the country and what was to be done during culture festivals. In a few short years, Corrin was now a national hero. She was awarded with multiple Medal of the Dusk Dragon (top military award), Landen Awards (top landscape award), Great Philosopher Metal (top social award) and a Conqueror Crown: a special award given only to royals and top generals who have made major movements invading foreign lands. Thanks to these accomplishments, she gained her father's approval in choosing her marriage partner, Crown Prince Xander. While the idea seemed heinous, the two weren't siblings by blood and everyone was well aware the two were from completely different places and family. Truth was, the two never saw each other as siblings either and wanted to be more. With this marriage, Corrin would now be the spouse of the future king and forever tied to Nohr in future. She later gave birth to the next in line, Crown Prince Siegbert, and princess Kanna, further tying her stay and responsibilities in Nohr.

One day in the castle where her army was based, Crown Princess Corrin made a speech for her army. This was done with Leo's new invention: Vibration Stones. The user would talk into a small, flat piece of stone. The sound is transferred by magic to much larger stones, that are hang high across the castle walls and buildings. The magic is amplified by the larger area of the stones (which also serve as power sources), along with the sound it carries. This means what the speaker says to the stone is repeated, almost instantly, in a large area louder than before. Corrin was just finishing the speech within her throne room. ".... and within the next stage of this campaign, we will achieve peace between Nohr and Hoshido. May the Dusk Dragon protect us always". With that, Corrin stopped channeling her magic into the stone and the castle was now silent. Within a few seconds, there was cheers and applause across the castle. Her siblings and personal unit came in to congratulate her. Her husband Xander kissed her, while her children Siegbert and Kanna hugged her. "Excellent speech, little one" said Leo, "that's my darling little sister" said Camilla, "yeah! my big sister is a hero!" Said Elise. Corrin looked around herself: family, friends, children, companions, retainers, generals. This was her home; Nohr was prospering thanks to her. Her retainers Jakob, Kaze and Felicia came in with small chests full of her awards and medals. "It's not over yet. I still have to meet everyone outside. After all, everybody is thankful I convinced father to give a week of rest." Corrin proudly said this, as she began opening the chests. "As your husband, I'm proud of what you've achieved. Though, I question how you can fit all those medals on yourself". Xander took a Metal from one of the chests. "You don't mind if I took one would you?" 'Sorry my love, but father reminded you to earn more. You'll catch up eventually'. Corrin laughed this off, as she took it from his hands and Felicia placed the Conqueror Crown on her head. Xander sighed at the sight, "Well, I probably will never get that. But I have 4 Metal of the Dusk Dragon, 2 more and I'll beat you". The Conqueror Crown was a bright platinum band, decorated with different coloured jewels and a Dusk Dragon impression on a extended part on the front. This had its shiny wings spread out, bright onyxes for eyes and legs surrounded by a ring of fire made of rubies. "I made it easier to wear the Dusk Dragon medals, by threading them through this gold string and wearing it like a necklace", just as Kaze took off the robe and she placed the necklace on her neck. Once she placed the rest of the medals on her dress, Kanna laughed. "Mother, those are going to leave lots of holes in your dress and it'll be heavy to carry". 'I can carry them all just fine. Also, I have a wardrobe full of the same dresses and Jakob is happy to sew the holes'. Corrin looked at herself in the mirror. Leo said, "All you need now is a septor and you can mold them into free armour and a sword". Some laughed, then Corrin stood firmly in front of everybody. "Excuse me. Now, I have to meet my people". With that, Crown Princess Corrin went to meet with her army.


	2. Negotiations

Within a few minutes, Crown Princess Corrin and her siblings were in the streets of her castle, waving to her people and shaking hands with them. But not just that. People she passed by formed a line behind them. Once she reached the castle gates, they lowered the drawbridge to let the parade continue outside. Within the surroundings of the castle and the wide moat, were enough vendors and stands for a major festival. The large castle was located in an empty field south of the capital of Windmire. Watchtowers monitored them from afar, but there was no one to complain about the sound. Now, the Dark Guardians could indulge themselves. For the rest of the day, Corrin joined in many activities: apple picking, pie baking, boat racing, jousting competitions, games with her children and finally resting on a hillside. At night, there was a lantern activity. Everyone assembled a paper lantern, and then made a wish on it. The lanterns are then released all at once. Kanna asked Corrin, "Mother, what do you wish for?" She hugged her and said "peace". 'I wish to see what Hoshido is like'. Corrin said that was a great wish, and asked Siegbert what he wished for. "I wish I can one day hold two swords like you and father". Corrin was satisfied that their wishes were possible ones, though she wasn't sure how practical they were. Regardless, they continued on with the lantern making. Within a few minutes, the sky was bright with little yellow stars. As Corrin watched this spectacle, she embraced her children warmly, with husband at her side; her siblings and their retainers watched with their children as well, though some were tired from all the activities. This was a special moment. Corrin and the Dark Guardians forgot all about the war, and were having fun like the end of the world was coming soon. Parents, children, loyal supporters, redeemers, knights, horsemen, magicians, beast riders, archers, workers, family: that's who they were today.

Soon, another big event was to come. Negotiations.

Three days later, a Hoshidan messenger arrived. As well as a rest, Corrin asked her father if her army could negotiate with Hoshido at a conference. But it wasn't for peace. It was about exchanging prisoners, lands and what is to be done to keep civilians out of harms way. The condition for this is that after all this is done, it was simply back to fighting. No more excuses, no more mercy. The Dark Guardians would have to help the rest of the Nohrian army conqueror Hoshido, no questions asked. The message received said that King Ryoma accepted the offer, and in the next few days they would have to got to Castle Shirasagi to discuss the deals. Once Corrin had announced this to her people, they acknowledged this and went back to their rest, relax and comfort. "Milady? Are you sure to want to face them again?" Retainer Kaze, who also once belonged to Hoshido, had a trembling look on him. He didn't regret his decision either, but it clear that he was contempt with it like Corrin. "Kaze. I chose what my heart said. It was never wrong before that day, like when I chose to spare your life. Now, I have changed Nohr into a better place and the people love what I did for them. Nobody in the court can disregard what I have done or speak ill will of it. Our children are happy with us, and that's all the justification we need". Kaze smiled, "thank you milady. My daughter has always thought of me as a good father. I just can't explain to her why they can't meet my family". Corrin worried a bit, but said "I have that difficult with my children. While they may not be old enough to understand war, they do know they've lived a happy life and I've done what I can to ensure their country is a happy place. I can only hope Hoshido understands". The two then looked over the castle grounds, seeing the environment they helped create. Later on, Commander Silas came in with a report. Hoshidan forces have voluntarily stopped fighting, and created a path towards the capital for the Dark Guardians to pass through.

Across the bottomless canyon, the people of Castle Shirasagi wait. A scared king, a troubled prince, a worried warrior and a confused healer. None of them know what will happen soon, they don't even know how to react to what's coming. All that is clear, is that their children may not live a happy life for much longer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've chosen not to reveal any pairings (except Corrin and Xander), but I would like to know if you prefer it that way.


	3. From The Other Side

Parallel to Princess Corrin's rise, Hoshido was going downhill. Crown Prince Ryoma took over as King. He was a great leader and comfort for Hoshido, but without the protective barrier citizens were scared to death of invasion. Many blamed Corrin for the death of their queen, and believed Princess Azura was a spy for Nohr. A group of mercenaries kidnapped her, and took her to Fort Dragonfall in Hoshidan-occupied Nohr. Shortly after, King Ryoma got the report that Corrin took Dragonfall back for Nohr, along with Azura. After Takumi, Ryoma and Hinoka losses to her small army, hope had gone even further down. Now the people of Hoshido hated Nohr more than ever. They tried: assassinations, surprise attacks, bribery, forming alliances with land under Nohr's tyranny, new weapons and planting secret traps. Almost all of them were stopped by the Dark Guardians. They were called that, because of Princess Corrin's tactic of never killing. Some soldiers thought they'd be safe, but most were wrong. While most got injuries they could fully recover from, a lot of them were mercilessly finished off by reinforcements. These weren't part of the Dark Guardians, but it didn't stop rumours flying that it was planned. A lot of the soldiers fought highly for honour, and being left alive by their enemies made quite an impression on them. Some thought Corrin fighted for real honour and defected to her army, with the most notable being the Ninja Kaze. Others felt disgraced, and committed Seppuku. Many soldiers left because they got injuries that certainly won't heal, or felt useless after seeing their comrades die near them. The Hoshidan army then started to decrease in number: enthusiastic recruits were now reluctant, the people demanded more, troops who either sympathised with Corrin or hated her fighted amongst each other.

The Dark Guardians were a very powerful group. Corrin's army left Hoshidan troops with trauma instead of death. They were terrifying anyone who came near the gates of Hell instead of killing them: so rose the name Dark Guardians was born. 

Next to Kaze, the most notable deserter was a Pegasus Knight who left with him named Rin. She was a rookie assigned to Hinoka's army, when she tried to defend the Rainbow Sage. She stayed with Hinoka for her safety, but was captured by the Archer Niles. Though she was technically a prisoner, ones who decided to fight against Hoshido were considered deserters and traitors. The reason why she was most well known, was what she did within the Dark Guardians. Within three years, the Dark Guardians had two Falcon Knights named Shigure and Caledori. While they had many Wyvern Riders, these two were stronger than most flyers of both sides. The strangest thing, was that they weren't Hoshidans at all. Many deserters asked travelling merchants and messengers to send letters to their family and friends, telling how they were doing in the Dark Guardians. Most didn't explain their reason for joining or what role they did to avoid souring relationships, but not Rin. She sended a letter to her former squad commander, explaining she now lead a legion of Pegasus Knights and Wyvern Riders, alongside Princess Camilla. She volunteered to join, after Kaze had a talk with her in prison about his reasons. " _At first I believed him to be brainwashed, but then I_ _heard the true belief of others he had in his words. When I asked to join, Princess Corrin was the first to greet me in. She liked me and didn't care of our different backgrounds, and asked I fight in her army. After my first battle, I was fascinated by her tactics and battle prowess. After showing what I could do, she asked me to personally train  with Princess Camilla. I was confused by this, but she really wanted me to learn about flight tactics and become her defender when transporting her to safety. Soon, I was a more formidable Falcon Knight and I was able to protect my commander without ever killing. After countless battles, her comrades Selena and Princess Azura presented me with their children. They asked that I train them to be great Pegasus Knights. These two are now my prized students, as I now lead my own squadron of Pegasus Knights and Wyvern Riders. I thank you teacher for the lessons you've taught me, and to assure you that these skills you gave me have gone to good use"._ Her commander was both touched and disturbed by this, and showed this to the royal family and there generals. Not only had Corrin turned Hoshidan soldiers against them, but was using them for their own benefits. Now, the Dark Guardians had their own legion of Pegasus Knights to fight for them.

Adding more fuel to the fire, was Princess Corrin's deeds for Nohr. Many noticed that Nohr's armies were getting bigger and stronger, and it wasn't stopping. Hoshidans later learned that Corrin's deeds were the cause of Nohr's increase. On the plus side, Hoshidans invented many things as well. One was the Sight Stones, although it did cause more uproar later. They worked like the Vibration Stones, but instead transferred pictures. Once tiny pieces of granite was on a Nohrian's clothes through shurikens and contact, anyone with a larger Sight Stone could see a 360 degree view of the granite's surrounding area. However, Nohr learned of this and those with enough magic skill could detect them. This made it hard to learn enemy secrets, but they were able to get general information like the former. There was something special the royals, officials and generals of Castle Shirasagi did see: the reign of Queen Corrin of Nohr. About 4 years after Corrin's 'betrayal', Hoshido was able to launch a successful trap. They created an explosion when Nohr was visiting Nestra again. No one was killed, but King Garon and Prince Xander were so badly injured that they ended up in comas. With the King and Crown Prince temporarily gone, next in line would be the Crown Prince's spouse, aka Corrin. While she was only queen for 2 months, it meant a lot for both Nohr and Hoshido. This meant a new leader could bring down a country, but which no one knew. During her short reign, Queen Corrin designed defences around Nohr, rebuild abandoned areas in Nohr-occupied lands and islands off the coast and doubled the magnitude and size of the entire Nohrian army. This is what Castle Shirasagi saw, Corrin discussing these things with her subjects and army. She didn't wear the Nohrian Royal crown, but with the Conqueror Crown it was clear to them who she was. She listened to the ideas of generals, made speeches to the entire country during special days and secretly talked about her next moves with her retainers and closest friends and family. It didn't take long after for her to notice the Sight Stones and destroy them, but not before saying something Hoshido really remembered. After a meeting, Queen Corrin of Nohr had a secret conversation with her retainers. *Sigh* Jakob Asked, "something troubling milady?" 'If you had the chance to change your life, what would you be?' Felicia, Jakob and Kaze looked at each other in confusion. Felicia said, "that's a difficult question milady. We love our jobs so much, that we couldn't possibly imagine being something else". Kaze added "and you milady, your a natural lady and leader. If you were born a commoner, you would have joined the army and reached the position you have today". Jakob and Felicia nodded to this. Corrin placed her arms behind her back, closed her eyes and smiled sincerely. "Your right. If I wasn't born into royalty, I might have been a really great woman". The trio looked baffled, as Corrin gently opened her eyes and turned around towards her quarters. "Alas. Now Hoshido hates the actions I take for the sake of peace". This line confused and tensed the people of Castle Shirasagi. Other things seen or heard never left the room. But this line was passed through the advisers, soldiers and servants of the castle, and it eventually found itself outside. This line had now taken a life of its own, as people began thinking what Corrin intended to do and why. Many now believed she was planning a full on invasion, and that she intentionally caused all of this decrease to happen. It even got to Nohr. The people of Hoshido hated the commander of the Dark Guardians more than ever now, while in Nohr the people loved her more than ever.

There were also tales of her prowess on the battlefield. Being the commander, she was advised to stay behind for her safety and to get a better view of the battle. She would often stand on a hill or cliffside, wrapping herself in her black cloak for warmth. Of course enemy soldiers who saw her there believed her to be a coward, but that was quickly snubbed away when they tried to attack her. As well as her trusty Shadow Yato, she possessed great magic ability. While not as strong as Leo, she could cast magic attacks at a distance and was increadibly fast to act. When regular troops tried to attack her, she would either disarm them with her Shadow Yato, or suddenly move towards them like a ninja and touch their chest with one finger and use Ragnarok magic. These skills also made it easier to handle magic and bow users. For mounted units and ninjas however, her retainers would have to step in and take care of them. Sometimes, she would also ride a horse into the thick of the fighting. While not as skilled as her hasband, she did leave an impression on those follis enough to fight her. As well as fighting enemy troops, she would also gesture and give commands to her comrades. One Master Ninja described his encounter in a report for King Ryoma:  _I looked from a tree to get a greater understanding of the playing field. With my keen sight, I saw the enemy commander in the horizon. She stood still, and did not respond to her surroundings. She seemed like an easy target, and I asked some of my men to try assess her strength. One came at her at breakneck speed, as he held her responsible for the destruction of his hometown and the death of his family. Her retainers all appeared to block his path, including the traitor Kaze. Assisting him were a man in fine clothes, and two women in black and white clothes who could only be distinguished by their different hair colours. There was also a young girl in blue standing next to the commander. She wore the same clothes as the twin women, but stayed next to the general doing nothing. She seemed to be an attendant with no combat experience. More of my men came to assist him, and I took this as an opportunity to sneak pass them. I got within a few meters of her. Then, she suddenly appeared before me. It was within the blink of an eye, that I saw her disappear from her position next to the blue girl and relocated here, without even blinking her eyes. This was unlike any ninja, her speed and agility seemed as if someone teleported her nearby. I tried to stop, but she grabbed me by my neck. Before I could try to struggle, she lifted me up and I looked deep within her glowing crimson eyes. And I stopped moving. I was staring into the eyes of a beast, quite literally. When I found myself again, I realised she had transformed to a dragon and threw me face first into the ground. My joins felt brittle, and I couldn't feel my legs. I was just able to turn over with my arms, but my hands couldn't hold my shurikens. I suspect the force of the impact travelled across my body through whiplash, and did the greatest injury to my lower body. I Lifted my head up a little, seeing her transformed back and silently walked away towards the attendant with her retainers. She had an exchange with them, then the attendant made a gesture and they teleported away. She may have been the one who telephoned the commander. I looked back at my men, and I could see them unable to move like I. The avenging one kept whispering in a wheezy voice 'killlll me, killlll me'. Healers eventually came to carry us home, as I still could not feel my legs. I've fully recovered since, but I will never get that close again as I know now that Princess Corrin is a power only the divine weapons of his highness Prince Takumi and King Ryoma can hope to match._ The Hoshidan army then knew (or believed) she could take out a large section of their army if she ever got close, spreading dread whenever she took up arms towards them in battle.

One more reliable encounter, was when Princess Sakura acted as a messenger. After a long battle in a great plain land in North Hoshido, the Hoshidan army set up camp near a vast river. This river had rapids too strong to brave, and could only be crossed through a stone bridge. The Dark Guardians were camped on the opposite side. A message was sent from them, telling Hoshido that they were withdrawing very soon and if they wanted to send one themselves they had to do with very quickly. A messenger from Hoshido was dispatched, but he was injured by a Diviner who wasn't looking where they aimed a practise attack. Princess Sakura tried to heal him, but saw that he had an injured ankle that would take an hour to properly heal. Worried that the message wouldn't reach the Dark Guardians on time and wanting to see her older sister if possible, she quickly took the message and ran for the bridge. The army commander tried to send troops to stop her when he learned of this, but she was already pass the bridge and reaching the Nohrian camp. She was greeted by a couple of soldiers, who escorted her to Corrin's tent when she explained why she was there. Princess Sakura entered a large tent, and noticed how empty it was. Half of the room next to the entrance was bare, apart from some chairs. On the other side, was a table with a Dark Guardians flag behind and two Light Stones on opposite sides. Sitting at the table was Corrin, looking over documents and the blue girl pouring wine into a cup next to her. "Welcome, Hoshidan messenger", she said. "Oh. Sakura... this is unusual". The blue girl placed a chair on the opposite side of the table, and Sakura sat in it. "Th.. The messenger got injured, and I was worried the message wouldn't reach you in time". As the blue girl took the message, Corrin replied "we weren't in such a rush, but thank you anyway for getting it here". Corrin began reading the letter, and Sakura waited patiently. Corrin finished reading, and said Sakura could go now. " Um.. thank you for allowing me in here. And I'm glad that you don't look like the monster everybody in Hoshido believes you to be". 'Think nothing of it, rumours get around and evolve very quickly. I don't like them at all, but I can't do anything about it. Anyway, you don't have to get up because Lilith can teleport you back to your camp". With that, Lilith waved her hand at Sakura and was teleported her back to the Hoshidan camp. They returned to the capital, and Sakura told her siblings her actions and that she saw Corrin was quite a friendly person outside of battle.

Just the day before the negotiations, a messenger for the Dark Guardians came to tell Hoshido what they will do during the fateful meeting of enemies. It was Kaze. He arrived with Rin. They obviously didn't get a warm reception. Troops escorted them to Castle Shirasagi, but even they made it clear they didn't like the stripes they wore. Members of the Dark Guardians wore black and white bands with the army logo on one shoulder. It was to distinguish between troops and make it easier to count the dead after battles, but of course rumours spreaded the idea that it was a show of pride. Once in the throneroom of King Ryoma, surrounded by nobles and officials who gave him the cold shoulder, Kaze clearly and calmly said his message from Princess Corrin. "My dear siblings. I am grateful that despite the carnage that has gripped our lands, we are able to settle differences in non-violent ways. When my people came here tomorrow, I hope they get to see the wonders of Hoshido and not see it as a place we must conquer. I'm sorry for the decision I made years ago, and I'm even more sorry that I can never return even in peace. Once we have exchanged prisoners and agreed on how to protect our citizens, we will be returning the previous state of relations". With that, a large window was opened to allow Rin's pegasus to enter. As the two walked away, King Ryoma said "halt". The two stopped and turned around. "I won't stop you. But I want to know one thing: who is your allegiance to?" 'Lady Corrin! Queen Mikoto!' Everyone looked in confusion, since the two gave different answers to who they fought for yet were on the same side. Kaze stood tall, and said: "Many years ago when I was a child, I asked the late queen an important question. My older twin brother was to be the retainer of you King Ryoma, along with out friend Kagero. All the other royal siblings had their future retainers assigned to them, and I didn't know where my place in the castle was. Queen Mikoto told me she had another daughter. Although she was taken to Nohr, she said that I would meet her one day and would become her retainer. Many years later I met her as a prisoner, and she spared my life. When she was brought here, the queen asked that I wait until it was made official and gave me a letter of approval for Corrin to sign later. She did go back to Nohr, but after I saw her showing mercy again during our next encounter I realised that my time had come. I showed her the letter, which she agreed to, and I helped convince Rin to join as well". It was then Rin's turn. "That's right. I gave Kaze the chance to show me what he saw in Lady Corrin, and I two was amazed by this revelation. Lady Corin is neither Hoshidan nor Nohrian. She is something different, she is something more, she is something worth fighting for. We may have different reasons for fighting against you, but not who we fight for. We are not traitors. We do not fight for Nohr or power. We fight for Lady Corrin!" As she said this, Rin and Kaze pulled their bands up and stood proud. King Ryoma clapped. "Very good speeches. I see my sister to taught you well about loyalty. You may go". With that, the two climbed onto Rin's pegasus and flew out the window. The people of Castle Shirasagi were shocked by what they heard, but they weren't changing their impressions of what they think of Princess Corrin. And things had only just began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's something here inspired by a movie. Can you guess where and what it is? I've also written Caledori as Selena's daughter, because come on! Lazlow and Odin have a daughter similar to their respective mothers, and it couldn't be more obvious who Caledori's grandmother is. Especially with her unique conversations with Selena!
> 
> Also, I wanted to explain how Lilith was in her human form but couldn't work that in. It's because Corrin located another Dragonstone when she secretly went to Valla with Azura. She suggested Lilith use it to return to her human form, and it worked. The Dragonstone can't work all the time, so she changes back during night and let's the stone replenish energy for the next day.


	4. At long last, reunited

The day finally came: the Dark Guardians travelled through sea and the Bottomless Canyon, marched through the path made by the Hoshidan army and entered the capital. The front was lead by a group of strong Paladins and Great Knights, all carrying the flags of Nohr. After that, foot soldiers carrying the flag of the Dark Guardians. Princess Corrin, her siblings and generals should've arrived by carriage, but she wanted everyone in Hoshido to see they were not the monsters they thought them to be. For protection, Corrin was surrounded by her retainers and loyal friends, and used another invention of Nohr: the Shield Sceptre. It creates a force field around an area depending on the wielder's magic, but only blocked projectiles. This protected Corrin and her personal unit from things the booing crowds would throw at them, but it didn't stop them from trying. Nor shouting or taunting. Some also tried to attack, but members of her unit would deal with them easily. She didn't pay attention to the words said, especially not those regarding her appearence. Her Nohr royalty clothes were no different from her siblings, but being the centrepiece of the army made her really stand out. She of course wore all her awards and medals, including the Conquerors Crown. Sealing the deal was the Shield Sceptre. Although the Hoshidans were aware of its purpose, it made it clear what they were thinking: SHE IS THE FUTURE RULER OF NOHR. The Hoshidan people were constantly driven to attack, but refrained because they knew what power the Dark Guardians possessed. Prince Siegbert and Princess Kana followed her closely behind, but were scared of what will come next. Xander moved them to his side: "Kids, this is not a place you should look at too much. These people are afraid of us, so let your mother and I do all the talking. You two just watch and don't interfere in anything important". (Both) 'Yes Father!' Within ten minutes, they had gone through the capital and reached Castle Shirasagi. An escort group was waiting to escort them. But once inside the castle, they had received the same treatment as before but in secret. Maids and gardeners were whispering behind them, but Corrin had ordered no one to reach to them. Soon, Corrin and the Dark Guardians reached the throne room with nobles, officials and the Hoshidan family waiting inside their arrival.

Inside, were of course people who didn't like the Dark Guardians at all. Young nobles, veteran soldiers, hired mercenaries, elderly officials, representatives of different providences, rising politicians; the Hoshidan royal family. The Hoshidan King raised from his throne, and everybody in the room sat down. This left the Dark Guardians exposed. King Ryoma walked down from his throne to the level ground, and at his side were his siblings and most trusted adviser Yukimura. His and Prince Takumi's sons, Shiro and Kiragi, hid in further back. "(Whisper) Wow. I know she's the enemy, but our aunt inherited the good looks in our family", Kiragi said to Shiro's ear. Shiro whispered back, "And that good-looking boy behind her and Prince Xander... He must be my Nohrian counterpart. And he's younger than me, yet already a general in the army!". A maid told the two to stay quiet, and King Ryoma began speaking. "Welcome. I, King Ryoma of Hoshido welcome the Dark Guardians to my country". Everybody in Dark Guardians bowed and Corrin said "We thank you for this opportunity of peace between our nations". With that, negotiations started. Since sitting on the floor was custom in Hoshido, everybody in the Dark Guardians sat on the floor except Corrin and her generals. These included her siblings, their retainers, close friends and even some of their children who's appearance and intelligence, thanks to the Deeprealms were beyond their years. Prisoners from both sides were brought in to be exchanged, afterwards talks began about how villages and towns should be evacuated and how to avoid natural disasters caused by combat. Leo showed maps that would help with this, while Yukimura looked at them and gave his own lectures. Prisoners weren't handcuffed, but instead were watched by magic users who used small force fields to  let them move only where they wanted them. These were interesting negotiations, at least on the outside. Everybody knew neither of the royal families liked each other. In fact, night and day would be an understatement of how everyone felt about them. The Hoshidan royals hated the Nohrians for stealing their sister and one of the sacred weapons, killing their father and mother and taking away their lands and allies - The Nohrian royals hated the Hoshidans for calling their sister a traitor and murderer, trying to kill Xander and Garon and allying themselves with enemies hated by both sides.

Once done, Corrin and her generals thanked them for this opportunity, but King Ryoma had a request. Two in fact. He clicked his fingers, and guards rushed in and some of the watchers on the sidelines pulled out weapons. The Dark Guardians pulled out all their weapons (Wolfskins transformed). "I would like you to do two things. First, I would like to have some.. personal talk. Then Princess Corrin, could you so kindly sit on my throne for a moment". Corrin said "you don't need to force it upon me. That was the first thing I wanted to do when we finished with negotiations". She placed her Shadow Yato back in her scabbat, then signalled her troops to do the same. King Ryoma asked his siblings and the next generation princes to come forward, as did Corrin to her children. Xander brought them over and said "we could also bring our siblings children, such.. 'That won't be necessary!', snapped Takumi. There was silence for a second, and Leo whispered to Xander "I don't want to exactly show them my son". The next children stood aside their parents. They first introduced themselves. "I see that my cousin is a lot like me. I hope that we can one day meet under better circumstances", was what Siegbert said with such pride. Shiro said as clearly as he could, "thank you. I aa.. think that your achievements are amazing for one so young. And, you... would be a great friend I think also". Kana on the other hand, wasn't so graceful: "You look like great kids like us. Can we play together sometime!". Corrin thought  _she must be spending too much time with Elise._ But Kiragi was just as full as energy, "do you think we'd train as well? I'd love to show ya' the bear I caught and stuffed!". Their patents pulled them back. This was a great chemistry, but their parents knew it couldn't happen under such circumstances. Ryoma cleared his throat, "Then, shall we talk about ourselves?". Corrin complied. "So. You married Crown Prince Xander?" 'Yes. And I do not regret it'. Xander stood next to her, and held her hand. "As I said all those years ago. We've always loved her as a sibling even through she wasn't related by blood. I.. just always saw her as more. When I told her of this, she told me she returned those feelings". The two didn't blush or look embarrassed by this. Corrin said with a clearer voice "And everything got better from there. Our siblings and people supported our marriage, and so did our father. He gladly accepted our love, and allowed none to say otherwise. After that, we watched over our country and raised two beautiful children together. Although we knew how you would react to this revelation about my return, We do not regret it". Then, Azura stepped forward. Although she was technically a hostage, she felt the need to say this: "I two, feel the same. I may not have been your official sister, I loved you all and the late queen like family. And while I ended back in Nohr by chance, I still wondered how you were doing here. But I also love my hasband, Kaze. I don't regret siding with someone you grew to hate". After this show of affection, Ryoma laughed and asked his siblings to talk to Corrin as well. First was Princess Sakura: "Big sister. I'm.. glad that you found a home where you can be loved by others. Being our.. enemy means nothing if your happy". Then Princess Hinoka: "I won't lie, this feels rather awkward. Your the closest you've been to us in a long time, but also the furthest you've ever been. I know you can never return here by both your chose and our chose, but I want to say I admire you more than even and hope we can reunite soon". And finally, Prince Takumi. "Sorry to be so blunt. I hate you and all Nohrians and never want to talk to you!" Corrin made a gesture and said "that fine", then there was silence again. ~~~~_We must not meet him in person. Again_ , was how Leo felt. Ryoma had something to say as well. "I myself, share a little of what my siblings said. I miss you, I admire you, I am happy for you, but I'm also angry with you. You: who has moved Heaven and Earth to protect her people, changed systems to sustain life, raised a family under stressful circumstances, won countless battles and revered as a hero, convinced enemies to turn to ally and turned a group of inexperienced soldiers into a powerful military force. But also inadvertently responsible for the death and destruction of many, including our own mother". 'That was not Nohr'. Corrin said with a concerned face. "That was the first thing I asked father when I returned". 'Are you sure you could trust him?' "I've secretly done inquiries over the years, and launch investigations that I lead myself. I assure you, who ever that mysterious swordsman was DIDN'T work for Nohr. If your not convinced, I'll sit on your throne to prove it". Ryoma had everyone move aside, "the throne's powers won't prove otherwise, but it will show us your inner beliefs". Corrin took off her medals and sword, then her retainers placed them in boxes that other soldiers took care of. She then proceeded onto the throne. With a short turn, Princess Corrin was now sitting on the throne of Hoshido. Light shined through the thin ceiling, and everyone looked in awe as Corrin's black clothes shined in contrast to the throne's multiple colour palette. "OK. The throne says your pure of heart, and that nothing in you has been corrupted. You may leave now". With that, Corrin got off and walked back down to her people.

When she got her sword back on, something unexpected happened that no one saw coming. Takumi pulled out his Fujin Yumi and fired an arrow, while Ryoma used a blast from his Raijinto. Corrin quickly moved her Shadow Yato into the path of the arrow, while Xander blocked Ryoma's attack with a blast from his Siegfried. Corrin quickly did her strange teleportation trick to move in front of Takumi. She moved her open palm to about 30cm from his chest, and cast Lightning magic. Takumi several meters away. Quickly as that, she did the same with Ryoma. He nearly hit the throne. The guards were too shocked by this to react, while most on the sidelines stepped back. Corrin walked away. As the Hoshian royals helped Takumi and Ryoma get back up, Corrin said "I'll overlook this just once". 'I apologise. We wanted to see your legendary power for ourselves, and of course relief some rage on you'. The Dark Guardians all stood up, not looking very happy. "Well, thank you again for this opportunity. I wish we could do something like this again, but sadly we can only see each other again in the battlefield. I hope this war ends soon. Goodbye, King Ryoma and family". With that, they began to leave the throne room. Siegbert and Kana were surprised by this, as they tightly held onto their parents. Ryoma and Takumi looked in bad shape, but nothing they couldn't withstand. Shiro and Kiragi were scared stiff by this, as they saw their fathers quickly knocked down by one person in less than ten seconds. Everyone else in the throne room began to leave through side doors. Quickly, everyone in the castle learned of this incident and it spread to the people below. This made it easier during the journey back from the castle. People were now too scared to even look at them. Corrin said nothing the rest of the trip home. It seems rumours and stories quickly pass through the masses like wind.


	5. Next Phase

A month after the negotiations, the situation is a little different. But it was going to change very soon.

King Garon had planned a full invasion of Hoshido. Neighboring nations, such as Mokushu and the Southern Isles, were now in alliance with Nohr. Thought they won't take part in the conflict, they would allow Nohrian forces safe passage to Hoshido through the south and east. A network of spies and secret routes remain unnoticed by Hoshidan forces, many parts of Hoshido have already been conquered and Nohr has built fortress bases there. All that was left, was to transport the entire Nohrian army through sea and neutral territory to Hoshido and march straight into the capital. Which was not yet possible, as King Ryoma had anticipated this and most of the major towns and cities on lockdown. If Nohr tried to use any routes they've traveled through, they were likely to be ambushed or find themselves stranded before reaching Fort Jinya or the Great Wall of Suzanoh. Nohr now needed a new route to approach the capital. And Princess Corrin of the Dark Guardians had volunteered for this task.

In the throneroom of Princess Corrin: she, her retainers, commanders and top Pegasus Knights Caeldori and Shigure, have called a meeting. "King Garon is very much counting on us to find military maps to use as bases for the invasion. If we know where to go and where to look at for ambushes, we can do it quickly before Hoshido has time to change them". Prince Leo added, "And I hope my new inventions help you five with it". He gave them a bag of equipment to take, and placed a flat, circular object on the ground.  "Remember it's one-way", added Xander. Corrin then gave them the instructions: "You three will be infiltrating Castle Shirasagi. Kaze will stay behind and navigate, while Jakob and Felicia go inside the castle. Once you've found enough maps, hide them under your clothes and quickly get out. Caledori and Shigure will be waiting far outside the capital, and once the signal is given you two will swoop in and carry the three out of Hoshido". Shigure asked "You are sure that we can get out safely?" 'Leo has also given you Bright Gems. These will surround you in a circle of light. It won't blind your opponents, but will give you enough time to escape and make it hard for archers to aim at you'. The group said they understood their orders, and Corrin wished good luck and hoped for their safe return. With that, the group were teleported outside the capital of Hoshido.

Once they knew where they were, Caledori and Shigure went to hide with their Pegasus in the woods. Kaze took some items from the bag: a Communication Tomb, which acted like the Vibration Stones but in a much quieter voice, and two Relay Hairpins to receive the sound. He gave the Relay Hairpins to Caledori and Shigure. He then took out three cloaks from the bag, "I'll go and buy you two clothes to disguise yourselves. First we find a good hiding place, then you two stay there while I'm gone. Hide if someone comes, but don't leave the area". 'Understood'. "You may rely on me". The three proceeded inside the capital. It was a very bright, busy place that anyone could get lost in. They remained calm, always looking forward but not make eye contact with anyone. Most people were to busy moving to notice the three, but the cloaks helped. Felicia pointed at an alleyway. It was very dark, and most of the openings were blocked off by large garbage bins. This made it an ideal place to hide. The three quietly went in, and moved the garbage bins in the opposite side to block off the opening. "Well, you two know what to do. I know it can be boring, but please avoid talking or anything that may draw attention. If you hear someone... *tap tap* hide in here". Felicia and Jakob looked inside the garbage bin Kaze was referring to. It was empty, and didn't smell much. "I... guess I could chance in here as well", Felicia nervously said. "That's all, and I'll leave the Communication Tomb and take a Relay Hairpin if you want to inform something important to me". The two nodded, and Kaze went back into the streets to buy the disguises. Felicia and Jakob waited patiently. Time passed. And more time passed. And even more time passed. (Whisper) "Jakob? Do you have a watch?" 'Yes'. Jakob showed that only an hour had passed. Felicia took out the Communication Tomb, "Kaze? What's taking you so long?" 'My deepest apologies. I'm having difficulty trying to find something that's both common among servants at Castle Shirasagi, and........'. "What Kaze?" '.. In your size'. There was a blank silence for about ten seconds, then Kaze said "Never mind. I'll just buy something bigger and we can improvise it later". Felicia had a annoyed look on her face. "Your not fat Felicia, but you could skip seconds in the Mess Hall occasionally *heh heh*", Jakob could feel the anger radiating off her and couldn't do anything about it. About 10 minutes later, and Kaze came back and the two began changing clothes. Kaze used the Communication Tomb, "Caledori and Shigure, how are you two holding up?" Caledori complied, "We're fine. The countryside is amazing, and we've found a large area of trees and plants in unoccupied land that we can stay in for now". Soon, Felicia and Jakob were finished changing into their disguises. They also changed their hairstyles and attached Relay Hairpins to blend in more. "I think you two should get there by rooftop, because I think someone will wonder why servants in bright clothes just came out of this alleyway. I'll stay here, and if I'm forced to come and help you two we'll split up afterwards and meet back here". In less than five minutes, Felicia and Jakob had carefully travelled through the rooftops to reach Castle Shirasagi and landed somewhere isolated. It was midday, and the sun shined brightly on this golden land; the gardens was full of animals and some gardeners saying hello to them, they seemed to be fooled. The castle stood in front of them. It was so beautiful, that they almost forgot it was enemy territory. But they looked away, and carried on with their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will get a bit more personal for Felicia in the next chapter, but it will also have a few tense moments as well.


	6. Initiative

Back in the castle, Princess Corrin was getting ready for a ceremony to receive another Metal of the Dusk Dragon. Kanna come in to help her get dressed. "Mother, does getting a lot of praise make you happy?" Corrin picked her up and hugged her. "It does. But too much of it is making me very tired. Sometimes I wish I were you, because you have no responsibility now and later you will never have any like your father or brother". 'But you can still make a necklace from your medals'. Corrin placed her down, and held her hand as they left. "That's why I have to do another boring ceremony. If you get a ceremony one day, use the medals for something better than showing off". Later, they joined with the rest of her family and friends. Corrin gave instructions to be followed while she was away, and they all left through a portal to Castle Krakenburg.

At Castle Shirasagi, Felicia and Jakob continued to walk further up for the Records room. The two smiled at everyone they passed by, though they talked to each other when no one was around. "Um.. what if someone asks me to cook or carry something?" 'Yes, that will certainly blow our cover. Just say you injured your arm and I'll offer to do instead". 'But I must admit, the atmosphere here is just so calming. It makes me almost forget that we're in enemy territory, and they wouldn't hesitate to kill us." Kaze laughed a bit, "Remember that we're on a miss.." 'Excuse me?'. Felicia and Jakob turned around, to see a scared little Shrine Maiden behind them. It was Princess Sakura. "Can you.. tell me where the kitchen is? I-I've for-got" *weeping*. Kaze sounded panicked, "aah! We can't make a scene, calm her down fast!" Jakob looked around, worried someone would see. Felicia looked at Sakura calmly, and embraced her. Sakura began to stop crying, and Jakob was calm but confused of what was happening. "Why don't we go to your room for now, milady?" 'Aa.. yes'. Jakob followed and Kaze sighed, "I wish I was there. What are on Earth are you doing Felicia?" '(Whisper) It's the only way I could think of to calm Princess Sakura'. They arrived in Sakura's room. The windows were wide open, the bed was laid, flowers decorated the room. Sakura and Felicia sat down to talk, while Jakob stood by. "Milady, are you feeling better?" Sakura stopped crying. "Y-yes. Thank you for your comfort. I.. just feel sometimes that people judge me. And that if I don't make a difference, I'd be a nuisance". Felicia smiled, and said "I know exactly how you feel. I often trip up when doing my job because I think people are judging how well I work". 'How do you cope with it?' At this point, Jakob was unsure what they were doing and Kaze was shouting the same. "You just have to believe in yourself. Like you said, I can make a difference but it doesn't have to be that important to do. I can just provide support and moral for those who really count on you". Sakura smiled, and hugged Felicia. "Thank you again aah-" 'Aoi, milady. And this is Genji." Sakura bowed her head to them both, and said that they could leave. Felicia and Jakob silently left the room. "You do know you could have compromised us with that. And where did you get those names from?". 'It worked didn't it? Also, I got those names from a Hoshidan book I once borrowed from Lady Corrin's collection. Now let's get back to the task at hand'. Kaze sighed, "Yes. Let's do that. As I was saying....".

About five minutes later, the two had reached the Records room. "OK, this is it. Just get as many records as you can carry, hide them under your clothes or in those poaches on your waists, and get out quietly." With nothing further, Jakob and Felicia entered. The Records room was the same size as most of the other rooms, but full of shelves containing scrolls of various information. Some were recently added, others had been there since before the war. They proceeded to find anything useful. "I found some maps. They have army movements". 'I got a list of Nohrian target areas’. "Here's a document about limited supplies". 'Fighting style'. "Names of army commanders". 'Secret tunnels'. "Army tactics". Kaze had to hear all of this. After a couple of minutes, someone was walking towards the room. Felicia and Jakob quickly hid everyone on them and looked presentable. It was Subaki. "Lady Sakura would like to see you two". (Both) "Yes". The two calmly walked out of the Records rooms, and Subaki didn't ask why they were there. Kaze was concerned. "This could be bad. I think I'll come to the castle".

The two returned to Sakura's room. She and Hana are waiting there. Sakura bowed to them. "I would like to give you two something in exchange for the time you gave me". She then picked up two small objects from her dresser. Hana looks at the two with observant eyes, making Felicia and Jakob a little nervous. Sakura present them each with a flower pin in each hand, "Th-thank you so much for your help Aoi and Genji". Just after the two accepted their gifts, Hana pulled Sakura back and brandishes her katana. "Hana! Why are you doing this infront of Lady Sakura!" 'Subaki, I recognise these two - Not as Castle Shirasagi staff, but as members of the Dark Guardians!' After this, Subaki immediately draw out his naginata. Kaze communicated, "I'm outside the castle, get out now!" Sakura was confused of what was going on, "Wh-what do you mean Hana?" 'My lady, I've seen these two on the opposite side of the battlefield. And they're not just members of the Dark Guardians, they're retainers of Princess Corrin herself!" With Hana at the front and Subaki at the back, Felicia and Jakob had no choice but to put their hands up. "(Whisper) Felicia, I suppose you have another quick thinking for this?" 'Actually, I do. Just follow me. (Speaks up) OK. We've been caught, just let us move to the other side of room so we don't make a run for it". Felicia wasn't a good actress, but Hana and Subaki agreed. They asked Sakura to leave the room, and Felicia and Jakob moved to the other side of the room while the retainers held their weapons at them. Suddenly, there was a gust of wind. It knocked Hana and Subaki off their feet, and opened the window wide open. "Jakob! Jump!" In the blink of a second, he did what she said and the two leaped out of the window. The sudden wind came again, this time moving in circles around them. It was strong enough to weaken the fall, the two fell more slowly to the ground. "Hey. The way this wind is sparkling in the sun: this is your ice powers, isn't it?" 'Yeah'. The two reached the ground, where Kaze was waiting. "I've called Shigure and Caledori, they should arrive at the meeting spot in a few minutes. So let's hurry!" The three rushed out of the castle grounds, as guards were surely behind them. 

At the meeting spot, Felicia and Jakob took off their disguises and whatever papers they hide under them. They put some in their original clothes, but most in Kaze's bag. Including the disguises and pins, which would serve as souvenirs. Just then, a shuriken grazed Kaze's shoulder. Kaze fired one back. The attacker dodged it and approached closer with a team of ninjas. It was Kaze's own twin brother: the ninja Saizo. The two looked at each other intensely. "Kaze". 'Saizo'. Felicia and Jakob looked around, and saw they were surrounded. The rooftops had ninjas and archers on standby. On the opposite end of the alleyway, was reinforcements and the royal family themselves. Prince Takumi shouted "Your surrounded Nohrian Scum!", while Princess Hinoka asked that they return the papers and documents. Sakura silently watched from the back, but King Ryoma himself came closer. "It's nice to see you again. I hoped it would only be diplomatic matters, but this was a home invasion. We'll return you to your commander. Until then, give us back those documents you stole". Felicia and Jakob were scared stiff, but Kaze calmly turned around. "King Ryoma. What do you do for your children?" It was an unusual question, but Ryoma answered. "I raise my son and nephew right. And I make sure the world they'll grow up in will have no war". Kaze smiled, and gripped onto his waist. "I understand, I do the same. I also helped raise the children of my master. I also wish to end this war quickly, so I can see them grow up happy without any worries. My decisions and my master's decisions have been controversial among our people and our enemy, but nonetheless have gotten the goal done and we will continue doing them until this war is over!". Then, Kaze took out something from under his clothing and threw up into the air. He, Felcia and Jakob ducked and looked away, as a very bright light suddenly appeared and blinded everyone else. The archers and ninjas tried to use their arms to cover their eyes, meaning they couldn't see their targets or aim their weapons. When the light disappeared, so did the trio. Way up in the sky, were Shigure and Caledori. Jakob looked at the object Kaze threw in his hands, "Is that the Flash Stone Prince Leo left in the bag?" 'Yes. While I was arriving out the castle, I got it out knowing we'd need it to escape. I told Shigure and Caledori to wait in the sky above the hiding spot for the light, and swoop in to pick us up. Though I'm surprised you to ducked without my word, you two could have been temporarily blinded'. Felcia smiled, "Prince Leo does occasionally test his inventions with Lady Corrin. It wasn't pleasant, but we instantly knew it would magnify light once it was completely exposed." 'I would've preferred something that temporarily froze them, because the light might've made me trip at the last second and I'd have grabbed the pegasus' bottom without realising it'. They laughed it off, as they group soared through the sky without reenforcements tailing them and were safety on their way back to Nohr with themselves and their cargo intact.


	7. What The Future Holds

Now everything was as it appears. Castle Shirasagi and the surrounding area was infiltrated by the enemy, and serveral important documents had been stolen and is now in Nohr's hands. With this, Nohr was certain to launch an invasion now. 

King Ryoma and the royal family had arranged an emergency meeting with the army and country's top officials and representatives of foreign allies. "Everybody: very soon we will face an invasion. Nohr has literally cornered us, our armies are in shambles, the people have lost hope, we can't afford any more losses, and we have seen what powers are in control of our future". Everyone was silent. Then, a foreign representative asked "Who and when will come?" Yukimura came in with a large Sight Stone. Ryoma said, "We had one of our master ninjas place Sight Stone granite on one of the spies who recently stole documents from here. They will surely present those to the person who planned all this. Our........... estranged sister". It was silent again, but this time it was uncomfortable for the royal siblings. Yukimura then placed the Sight Stone on the centre table, and everybody looked up as an image was show to everybody.

Kaze, Jakob, Felicia, Caledori and Shigure were still in the sky, but reaching their destination. Down below, they could see the Dark Guardian's castle base. Jakob sighed, "Finally, another 10 minutes more in this altitude and I would've fainted". Caledori said, "We'll land near the castle square. You'll have to walk to Lady Corrin's Throneroom yourselves". Kaze wasn't disappointed. "That's fine, I really need to stretch out my legs and quickly enter some place". The two pegasus land, and the trio quickly run for it by jumping across building tops. "Have you two still got all those documents? They better not be sweaty or ripped!" Both felt unsure how to answer back. After a minute, they reach the Mess Hall just outside the building containing the Throneroom. The people back at Hoshido wait. Sakura the most. She had told her siblings how nice Felicia and Jakob acted, but they believed only in them trying to manipulate her innocent heart. Back in Nohr, the three meet with Midoria, who gives them some medicine and food. "Father, you should sit down and have a relaxing cup of oolong tea". Kaze patted her head, and said "If Lady Corrin arrives soon, we have to be there waiting. Please have some tea with your mother and wait for me". The trio proceed into the Throneroom. Outside the door to the Throneroom, their fellow retainer Flora waits at a table with tea, which she offers to them. "Your back. And just in time: Lady Corrin arrived a few minutes ago. I'm heading in anyway for tea refills. *Gets up with tray of tea* But please come in quietly, she drank a lot during the award ceremony and has a severe headache". With that in mind, the trio gently open the door.

Some of the representatives felt a little anger. These four were the ones that bested them in many battles, and now they were seeing the master commander of battle they protected, along with the girl who's always accompanying her. Corrin is at her table with Lilith. Her head is lying down in her arms on the table due to her headache, and Lilith is placing her used teacup in a tray to take away. Kaze said in a clearly, yet soft tone "Lady Corrin we have returned". Corrin lifts up her head and turns it around, "Oh. I'm beyond words to describe how happy I am to see you all the same before you left". Her face is fine, but it was clear from her voice that she was tired from eating and drinking so much. She slowly gets up, with Lilith's help. "Excuse me *Grunt* I had to listen to old nobles and tired generals about the sorry state of the world and its economy, and they do love pouring me a drink and offering some of their food. Let's continue this at my throne, please bring some the tables with you". Corrin walked with Lilith's support, while Jakob and Kaze got her table and a corner table for decorations. Corrin suddenly needs to vomit, and Flora gave a bucket she brought in with her. The people back in Castle Shirasagi don't what to think. The great Princess Corrin who literally turned their world upside down is this sick woman? The representatives aren't impressed, and the royals are in denial about their sister self-indulging in their suffering (although Takumi did snark a little). Corrin had climbed a few steps and reached her throne, sitting with a bit of difficulty. "Al-right *Grunt as sitting down* let's see the results of this operation". Corrin doesn't slouch, but does cross her legs and supports her chin with a hand on the chair arm. Lilith is there  and makes a refill of tea that she gives. The tables were lined beneath her, and all the documents sloppily placed on them. Kaze unrolls one and flashes it to her. "This one is a list of locations for ambushes and traps". Then Felicia holds two at once, "These have planned army movements and escape routes". Flora places the bucket close by and looks at some herself, "There's also some documents about supply and weapon numbers". And Jakob comes to her to show a special paper. She gives her cup to Lilith and looks at it. "This is unexpected. A report about father's movement and vulnerable places he goes. You can stop now". They stop, and Kaze suggests putting them all in order according to category. "I think we've finally hit the final nail on the coffin. King Garon plans to start the official invasion in a few days, and with this the Dark Guardians will be on the frontline when we break through into the capital". Felicia then nervously walked up to talk to her. "Umm.. forgive me milady, but I was wondering if all the lengths you going with justify this invasion?" Corrin got off her throne and got down the steps, Jakob and Kaze bowed down and made Felicia do the same. "Please excuse us Lady Corrin! Felicia was enamoured by Hoshido's people and forgot about the operation". Corrin isn't angry, instead showed a sombre, yet serious look.

 

> "That's fine, I'm not uncomfortable talking about my motives. *Sigh* The truth is I allied myself with Nohr on a whim. Being pressured by two sides standing infront of me, I simply chose the side that made the most logical sense: Nohr is where I was raised and where all those I grew up with were, plus I wanted to ask father in person if he was responsible for what happened to my birth mother. He gave a couple of tasks for me to prove my allegiance, and the group of family and friends I went with just happened to run into Hoshidian forces lead by my birth siblings. Afterwards, people praised us as a great asset of Nohr and I decided this was how I was going to live my life. I introduced my unique no-kill system, methods of agriculture and battle strategies, and I was loved by the people. My duty has always been the end of this war, but in my way. I never kill an enemy, and I show mercy when no one else will. As the years passed, it gave me more freedom to speak my ideas for running the country and my marriage. I've had children, brought nobles and commoners closer together, raised crop production, built homes for the weak and ruled the country for a short time. My destiny in life has always been to lead people to better lives. My investigations into my mother's killer have gone nowhere, but my life has long surpassed anything I ever imagined. That's why we must succeed! must go into Hoshido and make them agree to ceasefire! It will never be over, until King Garon sits on the Hoshidian throne and we all have to stop!".

Everybody is completely stunned by her speech, both those around her and those watching her. Her stomach then gurgles, but refuses Flora of the bucket. After being sure that she was fine, Corrin looks at Kaze strangely. "Is there something on me milady?" She looks at his shoulder. "Actually yes. Hello! Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura, Yukimura and probably your allies. You've all heard it yourself. We are coming and you don't time to regroup yourselves. Be ready to be seeing eye-to-eye with us very soon. That is all, goodbye". With that, Corrin cast a weak Fire spell on top of Kaze's shoulder and the image disappeared.

King Ryoma spoke, "You've all just heard it. Nohr will be paying a visit too soon for us to prepare. Get yourselves together, for the end is neigh. And I for one am not ready for it". Back at the castle, Corrin is secretly having a conversation with Azura. "So your going along with the plan?" Corrin talks more confidently then ever. "Yes. Once father sits on the Hoshidan throne, everybody will see he is the real evil behind the war".

**Author's Note:**

> I will be basing a future chapter on a scenario I wrote for an animation project. I've scrapped it, but will instead rework the script into a chapter.


End file.
